Warriors: The Clans of the Mountains
by xxxxFreedomxxxx
Summary: Fireclan vs Moonclan Starclan watches over them both. They want each other out of the mountains. Who shall stay and who shall go? It is up to Lilypaw and Heatherpaw to bring peace to the clans.
1. Clans Prologue

**_-The Clans-_**

**__**

-Fireclan-

Leader-

**Gingerstar-** ginger colored she-cat with glittering green eyes

Deputy-

**Pantherpelt-** black male with green eyes

Medicine Cat-

**Flamepool-** flamey orange she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice-

**Lilypaw-** a tortoiseshell she-cat with light pink eyes

Hunters-

**Jayleaf  
Apprentice: Lionpaw**

**Lilypad  
Apprentice: Reedpaw**

**Hollyflower  
Apprentice: Coconutpaw**

**Willowdance  
Apprentice: Bearpaw**

Guards-

**Bouldertail  
Apprentice: Leopardpaw**

**Frostbite  
Apprentice: Icepaw**

**Flamefur  
Apprentice: Firepaw**

**Heatherpool  
Apprentice: Berrypaw**

Apprentices-

**Lionpaw**

**Reedpaw**

**Coconutpaw**

**Bearpaw**

**Leopardpaw**

**Icepaw**

**Firepaw**

**Berrypaw**

Queens-

**Shadowpool-** black she-cat with blue eyes

**Silentbreeze-** dark blue she-cat with ligt blue eyes

Kits-

**Flamekit**

**Crystalkit**

**Honeykit**

**Berrykit**

**Dapplekit**

**Gingerkit**

****

-Moonclan-

Leader-

**Lightningstar-** light yellow male with green eyes

Deputy-

**Petalnose- **petal pink she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat-

**Blossomheart-** blossom green she-cat with pink eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice-

**Heatherpaw-** heather tan she-cat with green eyes

Hunters-

**Stormheart-** a dark grey she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Dovepaw**

**Honeymoon-** a honey colored she-cat with light blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Moonpaw**

**Runningbrook-** a dark blue she-cat with light blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Tigerpaw**

**Starblaze-** a starry white she-cat with light blue eyes  
**Apprentices: Flowerpaw and Robinpaw**

**Cherryblossom-** dark cherry pink she-cat with light pink eyes  
**Apprentice: Streampaw**

Guards-

**Deadlyfoot- **dark black male with yellow eyes  
**Apprentice: Harepaw**

**Arrowclaw-** a dark almond brown male with yellow eyes and arrow sharp claws  
**Apprentice: Thornpaw**

**Aquapetal-** an aqua blue she-cat with yellow eyes  
**Apprentice: Rubypaw**

**Jungleclaw- **a jungle green male with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Jaguarpaw**

Apprentices-

**Dovepaw**

**Moonpaw**

**Tigerpaw**

**Flowerpaw**

**Robinpaw**

**Streampaw**

**Harepaw**

**Thornpaw**

**Rubypaw**

**Jaguarpaw**

Queens-

**Berrywhisker- **white she-cat with blue eyes

**Amberstripe-** amber she-cat with green eyes

**Gingerheart- **brown she-cat with green eyes

Kits-

**Dovekit**

**Flowerkit**

**Rosekit**

**Hawkkit**

**Songkit**

**Lillykit**

Elders-

**Longwhisker- **white male with light blue eyes BLIND

**Frozentail- **blue she-cat with light blue eyes DEAF


	2. The Prophecy

-**_Chapter 1_**-

Lilypaw padded up the mountain slope towards a glimmering pool of water. Her mentor was right in front of her leading the way. She gazed at the two cats there laying silently

on the ground. "You made it!" the older cat meowed. "Nice to see you too Blossomheart." Flamepool meowed. Lilypaw ran up to the other apprentice and touched noses with

her. "Hi Heatherpaw!" Lilypaw meowed. "I'm glad you are here too Lilypaw!" Heatherpaw meowed back. Flamepool and Blossomheart looked at the two apprentices.

"Heatherpaw is almost ready to recieve her medicine cat name." Blossomheart purred. "Lilypaw is almost ready for her name too." Flamepool meowed. The two apprentices

finally stopped sharing tongues and laid down next to the pool of water known as the Starpool. "Are you all ready to talk to Starclan?" Blossomheart meowed. "Of course!" the

two apprentices meowed back. Blossomheart, Flamepool, Lilypaw and Heatherpaw touched their noses to the water. A chill ran down her spine like a mouse running from a

hunter. Lilypaw opened her eyes and she saw Heatherpaw next to her. She poked her paw into Heatherpaw's side. "Wake up mouse-brain!" Lilypaw purred. "Where am I?"

Heatherpaw meowed. "Hello Heatherpaw and Lilypaw." a starry figure meowed. Lilypaw squinted and she could make out the figure of a cat. "Who are you?" Lilypaw hissed.

The starry cat walked out into the moonlight. "Why I am Spottedleaf of course!" Lilypaw and Heatherpaw stared. "What news do you have for us Spottedleaf?" Lilypaw

meowed. "I got a prophecy for you two. Listen carefully" Spottedleaf started to chant.

**_"In the rocky terrain_**

**_two cats stand_**

**_Face to face with two clans_**

**_As blood rushes down the rocky terrain _**

**_No one shall be spared"_**

Spottedleaf stopped chanting and looked at the two apprentices. "You two are a part of the prophecy. You must figure out the rest I'm afraid. Good luck you two and

farewell." Lilypaw stood up and meowed. "But!" Then Spottedleaf faded away into the misty background. They both woke up next to their mentors as they all woke up from

their dreams. Lilypaw said farewell to her friend and her and Flamepool padded back to camp.


	3. Lilypaw gets into Trouble

**_-Chapter 2-_**

Lilypaw padded into the clearing next to her mentor Flamepool. She sighed and ran towards her brother. "I need to talk to you Lionpaw." He looked up from his wad of moss

and purred.

"So what is it that you need my help for Lilypaw?"

"I need you to hear something."

"You are not going to have kits are you?"

"No you stinken furball!"

"So what is it that you need to know?"

"I got a prophecy last night."

"Did you tell Flamepool?"

"Not yet but I need your word on something"

Lionpaw shifted himself into a comfortable position. "What is it?" Lilypaw sighed. "Should I tell Flamepool?" He stared back at his sister in astonishment. "Of course you

should tell her!" Lilypaw got up "She will freak about it." Lionpaw got up too. "Well at least you are not having kits...Or are you?" Lilypaw ran after her brother. They chased

each other around the clearing until they tripped over each other and fell into Flamepool's den. They rolled down the entrance and fell into the nests of moss. "What is

going on here!" Flamepool meowed. "Lilypaw got a prophecy last night!" Flamepool turned her icy glare towards Lilypaw. "You got a prophecy and never told me huh? Well

what is it and you better tell me the truth this time!" Lilypaw got up and sighed. She started to repeat the prophecy.

**_"In the rocky terrain_**

**_two cats stand_**

**_Face to face with two clans_**

**_As blood rushes down the rocky terrain _**

**_No one shall be spared"_**

Flamepool stared at her apprentice in astonishment. "A battle between both clans! You should have told me this sooner!" Lilypaw interrupted her mentor. "But there is a

problem in Gingerstar knowing. Spottedleaf told me the prophecy." Flamepool nodded. Everyone in the clan knew that Spottedleaf was Gingerstar's sister. "What should we

do then?" Flamepool's voice broke the silence. "I don't know." Lilypaw replied. "I just don't know."


	4. Berrykit

**_-_Chapter 4_-_**

Lilypaw padded up to the leader's den. Flamepool made her go to tell Gingerstar about the prophecy. "Stupid furball" she muttered underneath her breath. She padded into

the den. "Why hello Lilypaw." Gingerstar meowed. "What is it that you want?" Lilypaw stared down at her paws. "I..got...a prophecy." Gingerstar looked at her with green

eyes. "And which cat of Starclan gave you the prophecy." Lilypaw sighed. "Who was it Lilypaw?" Lilypaw drew in a deep breath. "...Spottedleaf did Gingerstar..." Gingerstar

froze. "My sister did?" She meowed weakly. "Yes Gingerstar." Lilypaw replied. "Who else knows the prophecy?" Lilypaw froze. "Flamepool, Lionpaw and...Heatherpaw."

Gingerstar started to hiss. "You mean that the medicine cat of another _clan _knows this prophecy?" Lilypaw froze at the anger Gingerstar was giving off. "She was there when

Spottedleaf told us the prophecy so don't blame it on _me_ blame it on your own sister!" Lilypaw spat in Gingerstar's face and padded out of the den. Ginger star just laid there

hissing. Lilypaw walked into the medicine cat den a few minutes later. Flamepool was sitting down organizing herbs. "Hello Lilypaw." she mewed. "Did Gingerstar take it

well?" Lilypaw hissed. "No. She blamed it all on me that Heatherpaw knew about the prophecy too." Lilypaw walked into the back where the herbs were stored. Just then,

Berrykit ran into the den. "I got scratched up by Flamekit! He pounced on me and sank his teeth into my flank! It hurts!" Flamepool laid Berrykit down on a bed of moss.

"Lilypaw! Get me some cobwebs and some chewed up marigold!" Lilypaw ran out of the storage with marigold leaves and cobwebs. Lilypaw chewed up the marigold while

Flamepool sorted the cobwebs. Lilypaw spat out the marigold onto her paw, and rubbed it into the teeth wound on Berrykit's flank. Flamepool put on the cobwebs as Lilypaw

was done putting on the marigold. "Thanks Lilypaw!" Berrykit mewed. "No problem" Lilypaw mumbled. Flamepool told the kit to stay here for a few days as Lilypaw walked

out of the den. _Stupid __Gingerstar. She was the one who hated me when I mentioned her sister's name. she is such a stupid furball!_


End file.
